swbladesedgefandomcom-20200214-history
Temple of the Forgotten Faith
The Temple of the Forgotten Faith was a Dark Jedi Faction created date by name. History Pre-Great War to current -Vega orders Rel’Avauld to infiltrate the Crimson Sun using his talent -Rel’Avauld is successful at turning most of the Crimson Sun’s leader’s (Balgarath Dante) followers against him. -As their leader, Balgarath Dante, confronts his doppelganger. They are stopped by a Jedi that reveals Rel’Avauld, allowing the Leader to know who was behind this. -Balgarath Dante, wanting swift and painful revenge, starts a war with the Royal House of Rannon -Rel’Avauld having failed banishes himself from Rannon, not wishing to face his Master and Lord. -Balgarath (a lupine of whom was never on good terms with the Van-dervelds) dies of illness. He has an illigitimate son with a Tunney daughter before he dies, the baby being sent away so the family will know nothing of the disgrace. -Balgarath Dante's apprentice, Orson Gareld takes over Crimson Sun. The dark jedi trust him and he builds up the morality, strength and unity of Crimson Sun again. -War ensues with the Crimson Sun, with the help of the nameless ones, outnumbering RHR and “wiping them out”. -Crimson Sun takes Rannon as their own; the surviving members of RHR flee and hide to strengthen themselves for when they are to take their home back. -The son of Balgarath Dante, Lestat Dante, arrives on Ithore with his master of who's name he does not know. The master dies nameless and Lestat is left to rebuild Crimson Sun. He calls out for those who were once allies of Crimson Sun and starts from the few who answer his all to rebuild the once great empire of the dark jedi, or 'true followers of the force'. ALLIANCES An alliance between the Bounty Hunter Guild (the nameless ones) and Crimson Sun (the shadows) had been forged by the predecessors or Crimson Sun before the great war and has lasted 48 years. The shadows provide the nameless ones protection and back-up while the bounty hunters provide information and are a network for information for Crimson Sun. Only a rare few - the council members and those who have been council members, know of this alliance and those who know are sworn to secrecy for various reasons. -After a dramatic battle with arch-nemesi, the combatants Rel and Derek battle for an undocumented period of time. The end result; the destruction of half of Ithor. -Becoming uninhabitable, the leader of the assembled Dark Jedi, Lus Ishmur, follows an unknown messenger to of all places, Myrkr. -There, he learns of the reason for his presence there. Though at first, he is skeptical of what he's learned, he follows it.. and what he learns may change the fate of those he most cared about.. Temple of the Forgotten Faith The Temple of the Forgotten Faith(TotFF) is based on Myrkr. Since last recorded, it has been there for over several millenia, hidden by the ysalimari that create force negating spheres. The planet is known for causing disturbances to nearby ships, at times even sending them down to crash land on the surface. For this simple reason alone, Myrkr is populated by criminals, thieves, bounty hunters and their like. A people of crime, and yet, of the purest sense of humanity. The people of Myrkr, and thereby, the members of the TotFF, tend to come from backgrounds less defined as good or evil, light or dark. They are, and perhaps always will be, human in that sense. The members do not train to follow a single path of emotions, or the lack of, but rather to embrace both the positive and the negative emotions. Hate, anger, greed, etc. are taught in collaboration with love, peace, and selflessness, but all lead to but a single path: the Darkside. For this reason, it is easier for a member of the TotFF to become hidden within a crowd of people. Their thoughts and feelings are similiar to that of any other sentient being. They think, act, and breathe without a second thought. Life is life, and Death is death, simple as that. They may decide to save you one day, and then murder you in your sleep the next. Phylosphy of the Dark Jedi The origins of those beings who became the Dark Lords of the Sith began with Dark Jedi. For whatever reason they used to justify their actions, certain Jedi turned from the light to embrace the dark. Over time, they became the Sith Lords, after they subjugated the species of the same name. They dabbled in the dark side, and created an order that opposed the Jedi Knights in every way. Their rules and wisdom were the antithesis of the Jedi Code and its followers. However, some saw even these codes as binding as the Jedi Order. The Jedi could not use anger or hate in battle, as could the Sith, though the Dark Lords too had their weaknesses. Thus, the Dark Jedi forged their own paths between dark and light. As the Dark Jedi had no real rules to follow, they were able to delve into whatever power they wished. They could use aggression in battle, and instill fear into their enemies, but they could also use defensive skills from the light side. Though they were primarily seen as followers of the dark side, this was not always so. Dark Jedi often fought both Jedi and Sith. When Darth Bane introduced his new Sith Order, he made a rule to have only two Sith Lords at any one time. All other dark siders were branded as Dark Jedi, and could not become part of the Sith Order. There were many examples of Dark Jedi over the ages, from the first Knights to leave the Jedi Order, right up to the insane clone, Joruus C'Baoth, who saw himself as a Jedi, but actually practiced dark arts. 'Dark Jedi' was never an organized group as such; it was more of a term used to describe fallen Jedi, or dark Force users. As such, various groups who had never been affiliated with the Jedi were seen as Dark Jedi. The Nightsisters of Dathomir, for instance, used the dark side of the Force, though they believed it was an ancient magic triggered by spells and incantations. Others, such as Jerec and his six Dark Jedi, were self-professed Dark Jedi, and often made life very difficult for the Jedi Knights. Planetary Holdings *Myrkr *Ithor *Rannon Membership Avatars *Imoshun-Lus *Lestat Dante Priest/Priestess *Ral'Avauld Andross Protectors *Gaven Antilles *Michael Christman Savior *No one Acolyte *Trace Tunney External Links *Blades Edge (invisionfree version) Category:Faction Category:Retired Faction